This invention relates to cotton candy machines and, in particular, to a floss head assembly for a cotton candy machine that is suitable for making striped cotton candy.
Cotton candy and correspondingly, machines for making cotton candy, are well known. Cotton candy is spun sugar, i.e., sugar that has been threaded into a convectionary fluff or floss. In general, colored sugar is used to make cotton candy and therefore, the cotton candy is itself colored. The most predominant color is pink and the second most predominant color is blue.
Heretofore, efforts to provide striped or multi-colored cotton candy using conventional cotton candy machines have been less than completely satisfactory because the different colored sugars melt together to form confectionary fluff of a single mixed color. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cotton candy machine that overcomes the aforenoted disadvantages of prior art cotton candy machines.